Transcripts/Ester's Fear
:Girls: as they ride down a slope :Ester: You know what I love most about speed? :Tubarina: What? :Ester: Everything! :Girls: cheering :Girls: as they rush past :Hugo: They’re fast. Aren’t they fast, Marcello? So fast. Really fast. :Marcello: Alright, alright, they’re fast, we get it. :Sirilo: But will we be as fast, Marcello? :Marcello: Not a chance. Not in our sled. That’s just sad and slow. :Sirilo: How can we beat the girls in the race, then? :Hugo: We redesign our sled and make it faster. :Marcello: As if! We don’t have the time! :Sirilo: What can we do? :Marcello: What else? Cheat. :Hugo and Sirilo: Cheat? :Tubarina: We are going to be way too fast for those boys! :Polvina: We won’t have to watch Marcello’s victory dance! :Ester: Hang on, I’m trying a special move! :Polvina: No special moves, Ester! :Tubarina: Unless the move is “stop”! :makes the sled spin in like, hyperspace or something :Polvina: When do we stop spinning? :Ester: Five seconds ago! :Tubarina: Oh, make it stop! :Girls: Whoa! :sled crashes :Polvina: Is everyone okay? :Ester: I’m okay. :Tubarina: Ow, same here. :Ester: But our sled isn’t. :hammering :Ester: Is this going to hold together? :Tubarina: It’ll be fine! :Ester: It just doesn’t look safe to me. :Polvina: It’s as safe as it was before. :Ester: It wasn’t safe at all before. :Tubarina: That wasn’t the fault of the sled. :Ester: We should give it a test run before the race, just to make sure it’s safe. :Polvina: Good idea. :Ester: We’ll take it slow to test its safety. :Tubarina: laughs Yeah, right. You’re as slow as everyone else is too fast, Ester. :Ester: Safety is not a laughing matter. :Polvina: Well, we’re not laughing. giggles Are we laughing? :Tubarina: Uh, not anymore. :Ester: Are you sure this is safe? :Polvina: As safe as we can make it. :Tubarina: And it’s not getting safer while we stand here. :Polvina: Are we ready? :Ester: Uhh… I-I-I’ve got something in my eye! :Polvina: Ready now? :Ester: Uhh, I don’t think we need a test run at all! :Polvina: This was your idea, Ester. :Tubarina: To test it to see if it’s safe. :Ester: Ah-ha! So you don’t think it’s safe at all! :Polvina: We didn’t say that! :Ester: I knew it wasn’t safe! :Tubarina: What’s the matter with you? :Polvina: Is there a problem? :Ester: The problem is this sled. I’m not riding it until it’s safe! :Tubarina: Ester? :Polvina: Ester? :Tubarina: slowly It doesn’t look like she’s here. :Polvina: slowly You’re right. She isn’t here. :Tubarina: cupboard Oh. How about that. She isn’t here. :Polvina: So, where is she? :Tubarina: Could she be hiding from us? :Polvina: gasp Why would she do that? :and Tubarina leave, Ester was behind the door this whole time :Ester: sighs :Tubarina: We’ve made the sled as safe as it’s going to be. :Polvina: If Ester doesn’t ride with us, we’ll have to forfeit! :Tubarina: The boys will win without a race! :Ester: door You can’t let the boys beat us without a fight! :Tubarina: We won’t, if you ride with us. :Polvina: What is the problem? :Ester: I… I can’t talk about it. :Polvina: Please try. :Polvina: You can tell us in your time. :Tubarina: Yeah. Just… make that time as quick as you can. :Ester: I’ll tell you, I will. I’ll tell you now, or soon. Maybe later. :Tubarina: You’re not going anywhere until you tell us what’s wrong. :Polvina: Take a deep breath and let it all out! :Ester: breath, then quickly I’mafraidofridingthesledagain! :Polvina: Sorry? :Tubarina: Did you say “afraid”? :Ester: I’m afraid. There. I said it. I’m afraid. :Tubarina: then stops Oh, it’s no joke, is it? :Polvina: You can’t be afraid, Ester. :Ester: I can. :Polvina: But it’s always you who’s helped us with our fears. Remember when I was afraid of monsters under my bed? :of flashback :Polvina flashback: shivering :Polvina: It was you who helped me, Ester. You made me sleep under the bed to see that there were no monsters there. There was a little crab, giggle but no monsters. :of flashback :Tubarina: And what about the time I was afraid of the cellar in my house? :of flashback :Tubarina: I thought all sorts of scary things lived down there. :Tubarina flashback: gasps :Tubarina: That’s until you came over. Nothing was going to stop you from looking inside. You were going to show me there was nothing scary there. :Ester opens the door, baby Tubarina screams, baby Ester turns on the light, there’s actually a riding seahorse inside :Ester and Tubarina flashback: Yay! :of flashback :Tubarina: We had so much fun on that seahorse. There was nothing to be afraid of. :Polvina: Like there’s nothing to be afraid of now. :Ester: I know that, I know that in my head, but that’s the way I feel! I feel afraid! :Polvina: If you can’t ride, it means the boys win. :Ester: We can’t do that! We’ll never hear the end of it from Marcello! :Tubarina: And the dance! What about the dance? :Ester: Oh no, not Marcello’s victory dance. We can’t let him dance. :Polvina: What if I steered the sled and you went for the ride? :Tubarina: Keep your head down and don’t look! :Ester: I… I think I can do it. Er, yeah, I-I-I can do it! :Polvina: Then that’s what we’ll do! :Ester: in sleep :starts falling in hyperspace or something :Ester: wakes up A dream. back to sleep :Marcello: These sandbags will give us extra weight, so more speed down the run. :Hugo: But Marcello… :Sirilo: What if… :Marcello: Shh! They’re coming! :Tubarina: Ready for the race to be shellsled champion of all Salacia? :Polvina: Unofficial, that is. :Marcello: We’re ready to win. We’ll see you at the finish line. Don’t keep us waiting long there! :Tubarina: Hah! Take a look at the back of our sled, because that’s all you’ll be seeing of us! :Polvina: Let’s race, and you can argue later. :Marcello: I won’t be arguing, I’ll be dancing! :Tubarina: You wish! :Polvina: Tentie, get us ready, please. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Ester Are you okay? :Ester: Okay. :Tentie: as he starts the race :Everyone: cheering :boys start to go faster :Tubarina: Go faster, Polvina! :Polvina: This is as fast as I can go! :Tubarina: And it isn’t fast enough! :Marcello: So, where are the losers? :Hugo: Er, losing? :Marcello: That’s the way it should be, thanks to that extra weight. :Hugo: But, Marcello… :Sirilo: With all that extra weight… :Marcello: Get ready to dance! :Tubarina: You must be able to go faster, Polvina! :Polvina: I can’t! :Tubarina: The boys are gonna win! Think of the dance! :Ester: Not the dance! :Marcello imagination: dancing and laughing :Ester: Not that! Not the dance! It’ll be like the end of the world! Stop the sled! :stops :Tubarina: What is it? :Polvina: Are you still afraid, Ester? :Ester: I couldn’t be more afraid of waiting to see Marcello dance! Bleh! Swap, I’m taking over! :Tubarina: Are you sure? :Ester: You bet! Let’s ride! We’ve got a world to save! :Girls: cheering :Tubarina: We’ve given them too much of a head start! :Polvina: We’ll never catch up! :Ester: Time for my special move. Hang on! :spins the sled into hyperspace again :Girls: cheering :Marcello: as the girls zoom past What was that? That isn’t what I think it was! :Sirilo: It was! :Hugo: It was girls! :Marcello: Girls? :Tubarina: Whoa! Did you work out a way to stop this? :Ester: I did! Look for a small tunnel! :Polvina: Er, what for? :Ester: You’ll see! :sled goes into the tunnel, it slows down. Ester releases the parachute and they stop safely :Tubarina: Whoo-hoo! We won! :Ester: Yeah! We’re the champs! :Polvina: Our plan worked! :Ester: What plan? :Tubarina: Uh, we’ll tell you later. Hey, here come the losers! boys zoom past them Heh-heh. There go the losers! :Marcello: back How did they do that? We were winning! What went wrong? :Sirilo: Could we stop now, Marcello? :Hugo: Brakes would be good! :Marcello: Alright. Brakes! :activates his parachute, but the sled is going so fast that it pops off :Boys: Ahh! Whoa! :sled falls into a pit of mud :Sirilo: We tried to tell you, Marcello. :Hugo: With all the extra weight, the brakes mightn’t work! :Marcello: Let’s never cheat again. :Sirilo: It’s wrong to cheat. :Hugo: Cheating never gets you anywhere. :Marcello: Especially when you’re so bad at it. :Hugo: Yeah. :Ester: You went slow on purpose, Polvina? :Polvina: So you would take over. :Tubarina: We knew that your fear of the boys winning would be worse than your fear of riding the sled. :Ester: It was. :Polvina: So one fear conquered the other. :Ester: I don’t think I fear riding the sled anymore. :Tubarina: What about the boys? :Ester: The boys beating us girls at something? That will always be scary! :Girls: laughing